


I'm not the bad guy

by fealin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Билл Сайфер крайне не любит оставлять незаконченных дел





	I'm not the bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the bad guy  
> I'm just a bit surprising*

Сигаретный дым тонкой струйкой убегал в серое предгрозовое небо. На крыше было тихо и темно: шум городских улиц и яркий свет фонарей сюда не долетали. Билл выглядел спокойным, умиротворенным. Нереальным. Красивым. Если бы Дипперу кто сказал, что такие слова могут быть применимы к треугольному сумасшедшему демону, он бы в жизни не поверил. Самого его потряхивало, голова кружилась, немного подташнивало. Физически он не был ничем ограничен, мог встать и уйти. Но не вставал и не уходил. Любопытство всегда губило кошку.

Он же первым нарушил тишину:

— Как ты… остался существовать?

— Хм, ты думаешь, попытка разрушения вашего малолетнего никчёмного (прости, но это факт) измерения такой уж большой грех для существа, способного оказать услугу Временному младенцу? Или твоё маленькое устройство по стиранию памяти могло стать необратимой проблемой для Полиции времени, когда тот самый Младенец грозил закатить истерику, не получив желаемую игрушку? Тьфу, — Билл кривовато, неумело улыбнулся, искоса глядя на Диппера, — зря! Очень зря, мальчик мой! 

Диппер решил было, что нужно разозлиться, но, покопавшись внутри, понял: в этом нет ровно никакого смысла, ведь он и сам давно подозревал подобный исход. Поэтому решил сменить тему:

— А почему ты выглядишь... так?

— Как так? Как человек? Я сумел отхватить бонусом возможность принимать человеческий облик на своё усмотрение перед одним конкретным человеком. Тадам! Перед тобой, Диппер, если вдруг интересно! Почему так привлекательно? Обижаешь, демону моего рода занятий просто необходимо умение нравиться людям с первого взгляда, уметь расположить к себе, привлечь. Без этого сделки не заключаются, запомни. Мало ли, пригодится в будущем. А ещё, не хочу льстить себе, но я очень наблюдательный и точно знаю, что в твоём вкусе, — улыбка стала в два раза шире и в миллион раз самодовольнее. Билл всегда бил точно в цель, а мальчишка так очаровательно краснел, и это явно стоило усилий!

— Зачем ты здесь? – очередная попытка повернуть разговор в менее смущающее русло, наивная, но что уж поделать.

— Слишком много вопросов, тебе не кажется? Ну да ладно, я сегодня в духе, так и быть, расскажу. Понимаешь ли, я крайне не люблю оставлять незаконченных дел… Да не дёргайся ты, уничтожать ваше измерение или пускать сюда моих громил нет ни настроения, ни желания. Я говорил множество раз, но ты, как обычно, не слушал. Ты мне нравишься, Сосенка. Считай это капризом, блажью, чем хочешь, но это такой же факт, как и то, что твои сны обо мне в таком обличии со временем перестали походить на кошмары, а превратились в нечто… более интимное, скажем так. — Диппер снова вспыхнул, будто новогодний свитер Мейбл. — Но дело ещё и в том, что заполучить твою душу мне не удастся. По крайней мере в том виде, в котором она привлекательнее всего. Ты же даже представить себе не можешь, насколько она прекрасна, насколько аппетитна для таких, как я. Учти, если к тебе заглянет кто другой, менее откровенный и разговорчивый. На сделку с тобой рассчитывать бесполезно, ты у нас парень прожжённый, а любые попытки совратить на тёмную сторону силы сделают её жёсткой и отвратительной, как пережаренное мясо, я решил, что хочу твоё тело.

Диппер резко вскинулся, подскочил и встал в некое крайне уморительное подобие боевой стойки:

— Так просто ты его не получишь!

— Оооо! Тихо-тихо, успокойся, нервный какой! Выдохни, я некорректно выразился. Не думал, что для тебя это всё ещё настолько сильная травма. Подумай сам, зачем мне твоё физическое воплощение, когда у меня есть такое? Или такое? – по щелчку пальцев внешность Билла полностью поменялась. Он пару раз побаловался, будто каналы на телевизоре переключал, примеряя самые разнообразные варианты, но остановился на самом первом. 

Диппер, приняв логичность довода, постарался выдохнуть и присел обратно на металлическую трубу. Билл ободряюще, почти по-доброму, растянул губы в улыбке и продолжил: 

— Я всего лишь хочу от тебя секса!

Тут Диппер не нашёл в себе сил вскочить, он просто открывал и закрывал рот, точно выброшенная на берег рыбёшка. Чувствовал, откровенно говоря, он себя примерно так же, не имея понятия, что делать дальше.

— Я ни в коем случае не давлю, в моём распоряжении всё время мира, так что подождать я точно в состоянии. Но не хотелось бы, как ты понимаешь: в неудовлетворенном состоянии я могу быть крайне непредсказуем. Да и…

— Это же не сделка? — шёпотом перебил Диппер.

— Нет, не сделка, — отмахнулся Билл, — мы же это уже вроде как обсудили. Это предложение, Сосенка, крайне выгодное, приятное и многообещающее для нас обоих.

— И никаких… привязанностей? Обязательств? Обещаний? Клятв на крови? Тайных заговоров?

— Да прекрати ты, параноик! Людям, знаешь ли, свойственно развлекаться, иметь странности и увлечения. Как и демонам. И это не всегда связано с уничтожением вселенной. Я просто предлагаю удовлетворить свои и твои потребности, чем плохо? Я даже не буду говорить «по рукам?», оцени!

Диппер проигнорировал колкость, он всё никак не мог унять бешено стучащее сердце:

— И это предлагает человеку демон, пытавшийся убить его семью! Да что семью, всех людей в этом мире, пусть и никчёмном, по твоим словам!

— И это говорит человек, которому удалось этого демона уничтожить. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Кстати, сколько там лет прошло у вас? Пять? Шесть? А у меня, запертого в ограниченном умишке твоего прадядюшки, закольцованном в момент агонии, прошло пять миллионов лет! 

Глаза Билла засветились знакомым золотистым светом, и Диппер понял, что демон прав, они тоже пытались его убить – и у них это получилось. Самое последнее, что сейчас ожидал почувствовать Диппер, — укол совести. Это словно сбило его с ног, окатило ледяной водой.

— Прости, — слово вылетело раньше, чем Диппер успел затормозить.

Сияние погасло так резко, будто дёрнули рубильник. Молчание повисло тугое, осязаемое, искрящее, нарушаемое лишь щелчком зажигалки и шорохом горящей бумаги. Оно таяло медленно, постепенно, как дым, ускользало и терялось в ночи.

— В общем, у меня было время подумать, как ты уже понял, — голос Билла был уже не настолько самоуверенным и насмешливым. — Как и придумать, из чего, кроме разрушения, можно черпать удовольствие. Смысла врать, будто я знаю, насколько долго хватит этого моего безумия, я не вижу. Но предложение в силе.

— Почему ты куришь? – Диппер отлично понимал, насколько неуместен вопрос сейчас, но не спросить не мог.

— Потому что это красиво… Потому что тебе нравится, — Билл обернулся и посмотрел в глаза, открыто и беззащитно, если такое слово применимо к демону. 

Диппер, поддавшись порыву, наклонился вперед и поцеловал первым, ловя вздох удивления губами. 

— Никаких привязанностей? — повторил он снова.

— Никаких.

— Для начала.

— Для начала?

**Author's Note:**

> *song MandoPony - Just Gold  
> https://music.yandex.by/album/2867898/track/24562178


End file.
